Pirates, Ninjas, Cowboys, and Sailor Scouts?
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Halloween is always fun...Except when you don't get to pick your costume. Pairings undecided, rated for language and pervy jokes and maybe later chapters?


Halloween was more like Christmas in Death City. It was the biggest and most important day since the defeat of the Kishin. Men liked how ladies dressed so skimpy, ladies liked how men ogled them, kids like the candy and teens liked the pranks. Our particular band of bad asses were no different. They would spend all day getting dressed, the girls at Kid's house and the boys at Soul's. At six, the two groups would meet, ready to go gallivanting for tricks and treats.

Now, none of the boys knew what the girls would be and none of the girls knew what the guys would be. It was all planned of course. The girl's decided on being the Sailor Soldiers and the boys being the three greatest groups of humans ever! Also known as Pirates, Ninjas, and Cowboys. I bet you can't guess who is being who.

* * *

Soul slid out of the bathroom and pulled his coat around him tighter, receiving odd looks from his two male counterparts, who were sitting on the couch. "It didn't," He sighed, trying to find the right words. "Part of the costume didn't come in." With that, he dropped his arms and his coat came open revealing his chest. The red and gold-trimmed long civilian style coat was all his upper body had for covering, save the thin gold chain around his neck. His snowy hair was covered by a black bandana and he had a black eye patch covering his left eye. Two gold earrings hung in one ear and his fingers had several rings on them as well. Black jeans with TWO belts were slung across his hips. The first belt was black and the second was red with a gold buckle and was positioned haphazardly outside the belt loops.

"Sexy." Black Star mock whistled before being tackled by Soul the Pirate.

"Let me guess, you let Blair buy it for you. I don't think a piece is missing." Kidd tapped his chin before standing up, "Now, since Mr. Pirate Boy with the Asymmetrical Scar decided to take forever, I'll go next." The shinigami grabbed his bag off the floor and darted into the bathroom.

"Hey Bullshi-I mean Black Star, go change in my room. I only needed the bathroom so I could put my earrings in." Black Star's eyes grew wide and he crept closer to Soul who had taken Kid's spot on the couch and softly tugged on one of the gold rings, and sure enough it stayed where it was.

"When did this happen?" Soul smacked Black*Star's hand away and glared at him, "Hey! Man, I was just asking. You're so fucking…Gah."

Soul rolled his eyes and got up, "So what are you gonna be? I only know I'm a most badass pirate."

Black Star just smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

The girls were busy fixing each other's hair whilst chatting about boys and things. Maka pulled on her skirt a bit, "Why do I have to be Sailor Venus?"

Liz shot her a dirty look, "Because it only made sense for me and Patti to be Moon and Chibi Moon?"

The book worm simply nodded before standing up, "So gals, are we ready?" The girls all nodded. Tsubaki had just finished getting her Sailor Mars headband on and Maka had just finished painting the moon symbol on Blair, I mean Luna's forehead. Our merry band of Sailor Scouts was ready to leave.

"Too bad Chrona didn't want to join us. She could have been Sailor Uranus." Sailor Venus sighed as the girls pranced off to meet the boys. As custom, they were wearing the sailor outfits corresponding to the character they were dressing as. Liz was dressed as Sailor Moon(Because it was HER idea after all), Patti as Sailor Chibi Moon(Pink hair and all), Maka was Sailor Venus(Much to her dismay), Tsubaki as Sailor Mars, and Blair was Luna(Cat Form). It wasn't quite time for them to meet the boys but that meant they could take their time and enjoy(or detest) they looks passerbys gave them.

"So what do you think the boys dressed as?"

"I don't know but Soul was being all weird and didn't want to come."

"Wasn't this his idea?"

"Maybe he doesn't like the costume Bu-tan bought him."

"Wait…You bought his costume. That would explain some things."

"Oh geez, is he a whore or something?`"

Blair just smiled and rubbed her head against Maka's leg. "Maka-chan will see. She might like it, who knows."

* * *

Soul fidgeted with his coat a little more, attempting to stay better covered. It suddenly dawned on him that he could have just worn a shirt under it. Then he remembered the promise he made Blair and shivered a bit. This was better than the alternative, much better. Black Star tugged his hat lower and grumbled, "Why couldn't I be the ninja?"

Kid hit him in the back of the head with a nunchuck, "You ARE a ninja. You can't be you for Halloween. That's like me being the grim reaper!"

**AN: Written back in like..June or something. I didn't really edit it. Soul's costume is based off one I found of a white-haired guy with a giant scar like Soul's. Uh, _maybe_ some lime but don't know yet. Uh, pairings are undecided but Blair ships SoulxMaka...**


End file.
